I Dream of Herobrine
by hunter049
Summary: I dreamed of Herobrine, was it just a dream? MC One-shot.


**I don't own Minecraft. That's Notch, you person. His partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies do as well.**

**Just another MC fanfic by me. I'm glad to say this is my 5th one. So I thank the readers that review on my stories, since now I can give them a cookie personally. Like my ****_Gentle Creatures_**** fanfic, this one was written without input from my best friend. I do enjoy doing things completely solo once in a while.**

**So if you're a regular reader of my stories from the very start with ****_War of the Withers_****, you might be wondering "5 stories? He only posted 4 MC stories, though." I have. Including this one. I am writing a Silent Hill fanfic called ****_Silent Hill: Salvation._**** (Don't own Silent Hill either, that's Konami.) I love it when people review, so do so if you got the time. If you still have time, check out my other stories.**

* * *

_White eyes pierce my being, and he smirks at me before sending me to my death._

The sun rose and shone on my home. It was a simple wooden house with stone brick flooring. I sat up on my bed, panting and sweating. My loyal dog Wolfie licked my face, trying to cheer me up. He always knew how to cheer me up, and I hugged him.

He let out a happy bark and wagged his tail. I went to my refrigerated chest (surrounded by ice) and grabbed 2 steaks. I placed them in the furnace and threw in some coal to heat them up. Wolfie barked and looked at me, waiting for the food just as hungrily as I was.

The steaks were warm now, and I placed one in front of Wolfie. He licked my hand in thanks and ate the steak, well, like a wolf.

I love my wolf very much, and would sooner die than live without him. So usually I make him stay at home, turning on the redstone repeaters and torches. He's hypnotized by the patterns and lights they emit. I don't like to risk his safety.

I had found a pack of wolves and fed some. I had no bones at that time, but when puppies soon were bred, one took a liking to me. He followed me around and I liked him too. So as soon as I obtained a bone I fed him it. One red collar spontaneously popped on his neck, and he yipped happily.

I loved him since.

I ate my steak and donned my leather armor. Grabbing my sword and pick, Wolfie barked.

"No, Wolfie. You know you're not allowed to come, it's far too dangerous." I went over and scratched lovingly behind his ear. He thumped his leg and let out a pleasurable whine.

I smiled, and petted him one last time. I pulled a lever to turn on the redstone, and he woofed and watched. I sneaked out the door, and he never noticed.

* * *

I was neck deep in a cave, and my pick was starting to chip. But I didn't mind, I had gotten plenty of coal, iron, some gold, and even a few diamonds. I was happy.

Then I mined one diamond under me far too hurriedly, not stopping to move. It broke and I got the diamond, but fell to the second level of the cave below. I groggily stood and placed a torch to find myself in a rare triple dungeon. One spider spawner, skeleton spawner, and zombie spawner were spinning and were soon going to do as their namesake suggested.

I ran around and lit it all up, then grabbed the chests. I found a rare saddle, some gunpowder, and even a couple diamonds. I was even happier.

Life has a way of getting you as high a you can go, before bringing you down hard. So the worst thing happened.

Two creepers crawled in the hole above me, and one blew up near me. I was thrown to a wall, and the creeper had blown up some torches. The other creeper had been thrown to the other side, and blew up the rest of the torches. It was pitch black, and I put down a torch.

Mobs surrounded me, but luckily the explosions had opened a way into a new cave system. I ran through the mobs, sustaining some cuts and even a gash on my arm. It didn't matter; staying there was suicide.

I ran until a massive ravine cut through my intended path. I couldn't jump it. I grabbed some dirt and started to pile it under me. Some arrows flew by my head but I kept stacking.

Soon I was high enough that even the arrows couldn't hit me. I smiled and stood high.

Then something popped behind me. I turned to see a pair of white eyes.

They pierced my being, and he smirked at me before he pushed me off, sending me to my death.

* * *

**I know it was rather short, and I'm sorry if you didn't like it. If you did, review please. Otherwise, I'm sorry. Please check out my other stories, if you want. Bye.**


End file.
